


From My Hold

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Summary: In which Serena learns what a hug feels like
Relationships: Serena/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	From My Hold

_'_ _Relax.'_

_The first thing Serena thought as Yugo took hold of her._

_His arms safely wrapped around her frame. His head, next to her own head, his chin on her shoulder._

_Serena fought back the urge to push him. She wanted too but her gut was telling her no. It wouldn't be right to push him. Not after Yugo had confessed his love for her. No, it was **wrong** to push him away from her._

_A few moments past, her fingers twitching, unsure of what to do. Her body grew tense. She was used to battle not any type of affection. She was raise fighting, not hugging.  
_

_She felt his grip loosen, his gloved his sliding up until they touch her shoulders. Pushing himself back to gaze at the female in front of him._

_"Huh, what's wrong, Serena? You're not hugging me back."_

_She blinked, her cheeks rasing with sudden heat, a burning feel. Her cheeks slightly stained with a hint of red. _

_Yugo grew concern by this. Serena wasn't acting, well, like Serena!!_

_"I'm fine!"_

_"You sure, it looks like you're heating up."_


End file.
